


I'm Not Leaving

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

Dean and Castiel were more than friends; in fact, both Castiel and Dean were considering proposing, in their own ways. So what happens when the angels fall? Dean is obviously freaking out.

A few weeks later, Castiel has lost almost all signs of his grace, except one: his wings. But today was one of the worst days in his entire life. He woke up in the morning, his bed covered in something black. As he sat up, the realisation hit him. His wings are gone. Slowly, he began throwing away all of the wings which are charred, shredded or just impossibly ruined; except one. It’s perfect and Castiel knows what he’s going to do with it. He holds it close as he hears Dean singing loudly in the shower. He slips into Sam’s sweat pants and Dean’s AC/DC top. He walks down stairs and sees Sam sleeping the computer again, since Gabriel walked out after an argument with Sam; Sam has tried everything to find Gabriel. 

“Uh Sam, can I ask you something?” Castiel asks.

“Oh yeah, I’m awake! How can I help?” Sam asks, waking up.

“How do you think Dean would feel if I give him this?” Castiel asks sheepishly, pulling the feather from his pocket. Sam knows what this means, it’s kind of like an engagement ring. 

 “Uhm, he’ll love it” Sam answers honestly, jealous and upset that his own angel has vanished. 

 “Thank you Sam and I’m certain Gabriel will be back soon, maybe even today” Castiel answers before walking back up to his room. He connects earphones into his phone and listens to some music.

Dean walks into the room and sees Castiel laid on his back, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. Dean lays beside him, rubbing a hand over Castiel’s. Castiel looks over to Dean, who is only wearing a towel around his waist. Castiel turns his music up, Dean doesn’t know about his wings, and Castiel really wants to be alone. Castiel turns on his side, forgetting his back is bleeding from where his wings once stood proudly. Dean slides Castiel’s earphones out and turns Castiel onto his front. Dean takes Castiel’s top off to get a good look at the wounds on Castiel’s back. 

 “Cas...” Dean trails off. Tears fall for the first time since he fell, and Castiel can’t take it. Dean quickly cleans up the wounds on Castiel’s back before turning him back over. Dean sees the tears in Castiel’s eyes.  He kisses Castiel, showing as much love as possible. Briefly, Castiel hears Sam shouting because Gabriel came home, but all Castiel can think of is the feather, burning a hole in his pocket. He gently pushes Dean off, Dean’s towel almost falling off. Without looking at him, Castiel takes the feather out of his pocket and hands it to Dean, who stares at him, dumbfounded. Dean wraps his arms around Castiel and just hugs him, smiling into Castiel’s shoulder.

Unknown to the other, both Dean and Gabriel say “I’m not leaving” simultaneously, saying it to their beloved.


End file.
